a new night fury
by Akroma Skywalker
Summary: inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story! Credit goes to neobendium for 1** **st** **,2,3** **rd** **, chapters.**

Chapter 1

Typhoon curled up in the old Whispering Death cave and waited for her rider. Where WAS she? Once again, the Nightfury trotted to the mouth of the cave and looked out. Then she heard the familiar whistle of Thyra, her rider.

 _"Mrhurmmmmm!"_ Typhoon crooned and bounced out of the cave to meet her rider. The red-haired girl smiled and petted the Nightfury.

"Hey, Typhoon! How are you this fine and sunny morning?"

Typhoon started to purr, but stopped. Then she growled, staring into the bush with large yellow eyes.

"What, Typhoon? What's going on?"

For an answer, the Nightfury snarled and leaped into a bush. A screech was heard, and a boy's voice crying, "HEY!"

The next moment, Typhoon trotted out, dragging a slightly smaller Nightfury out of the bush by... a prothstetic tailfin? A brown-haired boy was running beside it yelling: "Hey! Let Toothless go- wait. Who are you?"

Typhoon stood next to her rider, still holding "Toothless" by the tailfin. _"Okay, I want some answers, "Toothless". Who are you?"_

 _"Toothless! That's my name! Let go of me!"_ he screeched. _"I'm an Alpha!"_

She immedeatly dropped his prothstetic. _"An Alpha?"_ she whispered in fear.

Toothless growled at her. _"Yes, an Alpha. And my rider is an alpha human. So don't annoy him."_

In the meantime, Hiccup and Thyra were arguing. "Give back Toothless!"

"Sorry, discuss that with Typhoon."

"Typhoon?"

"My Nightfury. You tresspassed and spied. Where are you from?"

"Berk, if you must know. I decided to kidnap you."

Thyra gasped. "Why?"

"Because you, Thyra, are Alvin's cheif adviser. I wanted to put a cramp on his treachary."

"Well, you're right. I'm Thyra. But I have been feeding Alvin false information. Otherwise, Alvin would have caught you, like, months ago."

"Yeah, and everyone is going to believe that." then he gasped. "Look at the dragons!"

Thyra whirled and saw Typhoon shrinking away from Toothless, backing away from him one step at a time. But as soon as her back was turned, Hiccup tackled her. "Gotcha!"

Typhoon screeched when she saw her rider falling to the ground and leaped over Toothless, charging faithfuly toward her rider. Toothless grabbbed her by the tailfin and pulled her back. _"No! Thyra! Let go, Toothless!"_

 _"Never!_ " he growled.

 _"Let. Go!"_

 _"NO!"_

Typhoon narrowed her yellow eyes and started to summon a plasma blast, but a growl from Toothless made her stop. _"I am the Alpha. Don't mess with me. Seriously."_

 _"But my rider is getting hurt from your rider!"_ she cried. _"Let me go! I need to save Thyra!"_

 _"Too bad,"_ Toothless said simply. _"If you go over there, you might hurt MY rider."_

While they were arguing, Hiccup and Thyra were fighting.

"What are you doing?" yelled Thyra as she punched Hiccup in the gut.

"Kidnapping you, duh!" grunted Hiccup as he got punched in the gut.

"You're doing a pretty sloppy job of it!" laughed Thyra as she rolled out of the way of a kick from Hiccup's prothstetic.

"Says who?" asked Hiccup as his prothstetic hit a rock instead and sent him sprawling on top of her."Oof!"

Thyra went silent. Hiccup scrambled to his feet and looked at her. He realized that when he sprawled on top of her, Inferno had hit her on the temple and had made her pass out. Then he was suddenly sent flying by Thyra's faithful Nightfury. What had happened was this: Hiccup knocks Thyra out, Typhoon goes berzerk, bites Toothless on the leg, Toothless lets go of Typhoon, Typhoon sends Hiccup flying. Simple.

Typhoon crooned and curled up over her unconcious rider. No way was she gonna let that one-legged human get at Thyra. And as for that Toothless, well, Alpha or no Alpha, she was NOT moving. Period


	2. Chapter 2

!

Typhoon snarled at Toothless as he approached, growling. "What do YOU want, Toothless?"

 _"I want you to get off of Thyra."_

 _"NO. WAY."_

 _"Hiccup and I are trying to take her to Berk."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she is a danger to us and you."_

 _"No she isn't. Thyra saved my life! Twice!"_

 _"What? No way!"_

 _"Yes! The only reason I'm alive today is because of Thyra!"_

 _"Well, too bad. Hiccup needs her for a plan."_

Then Thyra woke up. She looked up and saw Typhoon and Toothless snarling at each other. Hiccup was tugging on Typhoon's tail, but to no avail. She was NOT moving.

Typhoon looked down and crooned. _"Thyra! You're awake!"_

 _"You know humans can't understand us, right, dummy?"_ asked Toothless.

 _"Too bad! I love her!"_

Hiccup saw that Thyra had woken up. "Oh, great," sighed Hiccup. "Here goes another fight."

"Nope!"

"What?"

"Just what I said. Nope. I'll come with you willingy. BUT: You won't abuse or even hurt Typhoon, you won't hurt me, and I ride Typhoon to Berk."

"Really?! And I would NEVER hurt a Nightfury!""

Thyra sighed and gestured to Toothless' prothstetic. "Really?"

"That's not fair! I was his enemy then!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Hiccup glared at her. Why was she so disrespectful? Wasn't he enough like his father? Everyone had respected his father... his father. A tear almost escaped his eyes, but he stubbornly held it in. "Fine." he managed without crying.

Then he mounted Toothless and took off. However, he was stopped. Typhoon wouldn't take off. She sat. And sat. And sat. And would not move. Stubborn much?

Thyra patted and begged and sighed and cried, but she still wouldn't move. Finally, Thyra threatened to ride Toothless instead. That made her take to the skies instantly. _"It doesn't mean I have to like it,"_ Typhoon grumpily thought.

As they were flying, Thyra thought back to the day she found Typhoon, scared and alone in the Whispering Death tunnels.

 _*Flashback starts*_

Thyra walked along in the woods, looking for more dragons. "Alvin better appreciate this," she sighed. "Wild dragons are so annoying." Then she saw the Whispering Death caves and smiled. "Perfect!" She ran up to the opening. "If I find some Whispering Deaths, Alvin will be SO happy!"

She charged into the caves, taking out the huge net she had brought.

 _-One day later-_

"Thyra! You are now my Cheif Adviser. Now go! Find some dragons!"

She bowed to Alvin and went out, beaming, back to the Whispering Death tunnels. Little did she know, her life was about to change.

 _-Three hours later-_

Thyra kicked the wall of the tunnel. "Nothing!" she grumbled. "Absolutely NOTHING!" Then she heard a faint sreech. Thyra smiled. "Never mind." Then she ran off toward the screeching.

Thyra rounded the corner and stopped short, gasping. There was a Nightfury, stuck in a trap she had set. It stopped and looked cuiriously at her, then growled. It's yellow eyes reflected the fear, awe, and fright in her eyes. The Nightfury paced the cage that had fallen on it and screeched again.

"I did this," she wispered. Then she pushed the button that caused the cage to go up.

 _*Flashback ends*_

Hiccup looked at Thyra and noticed the faraway yet happy lok in her eyes. Then he looked at her Nightfury, Typhoon. Typhoon met his gaze. Yellow eyes locked with green. Typhoon snarled softly, then fell back, out of Hiccup's line of vision. And as he kept on, he couldn't help but wonder: "Am I really doing the right thing? Is Thyra telling the truth?"

 **I know the meannes contrasts with Hiccup's personality, but he's having a struggle adjusting to being Cheif. He's trying to be just like his father. ;) don't worry, he'll be back to normal. Once again, please review and tell me if I get something wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

Typhoon snarled at Toothless as he approached, growling. "What do YOU want, Toothless?"

 _"I want you to get off of Thyra."_

 _"NO. WAY."_

 _"Hiccup and I are trying to take her to Berk."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she is a danger to us and you."_

 _"No she isn't. Thyra saved my life! Twice!"_

 _"What? No way!"_

 _"Yes! The only reason I'm alive today is because of Thyra!"_

 _"Well, too bad. Hiccup needs her for a plan."_

Then Thyra woke up. She looked up and saw Typhoon and Toothless snarling at each other. Hiccup was tugging on Typhoon's tail, but to no avail. She was NOT moving.

Typhoon looked down and crooned. _"Thyra! You're awake!"_

 _"You know humans can't understand us, right, dummy?"_ asked Toothless.

 _"Too bad! I love her!"_

Hiccup saw that Thyra had woken up. "Oh, great," sighed Hiccup. "Here goes another fight."

"Nope!"

"What?"

"Just what I said. Nope. I'll come with you willingy. BUT: You won't abuse or even hurt Typhoon, you won't hurt me, and I ride Typhoon to Berk."

"Really?! And I would NEVER hurt a Nightfury!""

Thyra sighed and gestured to Toothless' prothstetic. "Really?"

"That's not fair! I was his enemy then!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Hiccup glared at her. Why was she so disrespectful? Wasn't he enough like his father? Everyone had respected his father... his father. A tear almost escaped his eyes, but he stubbornly held it in. "Fine." he managed without crying.

Then he mounted Toothless and took off. However, he was stopped. Typhoon wouldn't take off. She sat. And sat. And sat. And would not move. Stubborn much?

Thyra patted and begged and sighed and cried, but she still wouldn't move. Finally, Thyra threatened to ride Toothless instead. That made her take to the skies instantly. _"It doesn't mean I have to like it,"_ Typhoon grumpily thought.

As they were flying, Thyra thought back to the day she found Typhoon, scared and alone in the Whispering Death tunnels.

 _*Flashback starts*_

Thyra walked along in the woods, looking for more dragons. "Alvin better appreciate this," she sighed. "Wild dragons are so annoying." Then she saw the Whispering Death caves and smiled. "Perfect!" She ran up to the opening. "If I find some Whispering Deaths, Alvin will be SO happy!"

She charged into the caves, taking out the huge net she had brought.

 _-One day later-_

"Thyra! You are now my Cheif Adviser. Now go! Find some dragons!"

She bowed to Alvin and went out, beaming, back to the Whispering Death tunnels. Little did she know, her life was about to change.

 _-Three hours later-_

Thyra kicked the wall of the tunnel. "Nothing!" she grumbled. "Absolutely NOTHING!" Then she heard a faint sreech. Thyra smiled. "Never mind." Then she ran off toward the screeching.

Thyra rounded the corner and stopped short, gasping. There was a Nightfury, stuck in a trap she had set. It stopped and looked cuiriously at her, then growled. It's yellow eyes reflected the fear, awe, and fright in her eyes. The Nightfury paced the cage that had fallen on it and screeched again.

"I did this," she wispered. Then she pushed the button that caused the cage to go up.

 _*Flashback ends*_

Hiccup looked at Thyra and noticed the faraway yet happy lok in her eyes. Then he looked at her Nightfury, Typhoon. Typhoon met his gaze. Yellow eyes locked with green. Typhoon snarled softly, then fell back, out of Hiccup's line of vision. And as he kept on, he couldn't help but wonder: "Am I really doing the right thing? Is Thyra telling the truth?"

 **I know the meannes contrasts with Hiccup's personality, but he's having a struggle adjusting to being Cheif. He's trying to be just like his father. ;) don't worry, he'll be back to normal. Once again, please review and tell me if I get something wrong.**


End file.
